


Use Your Calculator

by captaingrayson



Series: DmC Works [1]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dante needs help but Persephone doesn't really help, Texting, math class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaingrayson/pseuds/captaingrayson
Summary: Dante texts Persephone for help in math but the results aren't actually helpful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Persephone is an OC I created specifically for the DmC universe and should I post my other fics for this fandom that's the only place you can find her. And should anyone ask I don't write stuff for the previous four games because I only really know the reboot, sorry to disappoint. Louis is just a random person...

 My phone buzzed:  
_“Yo”_  
_“Yo que?”_  
_“I was saying ‘hi’”_  
_“And I was fucking with you”_  
_“I hate you”_  
_“You love me”_  
_“Help”_  
_“Use your calculator”_  
_“I need to know what’s going on before I use my fucking calculator.”_  
_“Then find out what’s going on and and use your calculator”_  
_“You don’t know what’s going on either do you?”_  
_“Nope”_  
_“Goddammit_  
_“Wanna hang with the stoner crew?”_  
_“Yeah I’ll chill.”_  
_“Bring quarters we owe Louis money.”_  
“What are you two doing?”  
“Online homework help…”  
“Porn?”  
I immediately facepalm.


End file.
